


The witch and the Witchsmeller

by D_rissing



Category: Sabrina: The Animated Series
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blackmail, Creepy guy, F/M, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Lust Potion/Spell, Mechanical Tentacles, Nipple Play, Sad Ending, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: AU of the episode "Most Dangerous Witch"Sabrina is captured by Tim the Witchsmeller, however what he is planning is worse that just add her to his trophy collection.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	The witch and the Witchsmeller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YahooSounding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YahooSounding/gifts).



> Tim the Witchsmeller actually think and act as the hunter he is on this one (after all he has been hunting witches from centuries and even when i understand that makes understable his "overconfident" i feel that he could be more dangerous that the "comedy villain" he is)

Today officially suck.

That was the verdict that the 12-year-old half witch Sabrina Spellman gave this day.

First of all news of some sort of warlock reject-witch hunter put her family into panic mode, causing them to literally lock down the house in steel (and seriously...how dangerous can be a guy that is caller “smeller”? the guy its literally her size); then said witch hunter apparently kidnaped her friend/crush Harvey apparently confusing him with a wizard.

Sabrina didn’t know what to think about that…shouldn’t a guy who has lived at least since the Renascence, who has been hunting witches and make his living out of it, know the difference between a normal boy using a magical object and a true blood warlock?

Apparently no.

Anyways, thanks to that she and Salem now had to track down said witch hunter into a cliché evil looking mansion filled with “trophies” of past hunts.

“Did this guy really had to fill every hallway with heads?” the witch asked as she looked around. She an Salem had split trying to cover more area and find Harvey and the smeller quicker “uggg and I know why they call him smeller…this place stink” she said covering her nose as she try to shield herself from the weird smell. However in doing so she didn’t noticed when her feet crossed a laser line in the floor.

Immediately alarms sounded in great noise around her.

“ahhh” she covered her ears at the noise, but before she could move or do anything, some holes opened at the sides of the hallway. Pink smoke suddenly was shoot from them covering the little witch “cof..cof..cof” she coughed as she stumble trying to find a way out the cloud of smoke. At one step the floor literally opened under her sending her down a hatch.

She fell down into an open room where four metallic tentacles shoot from the walls. Two caught her by the writs, leaving her suspended in the air with both hands over her head, while the other two grabbed her ankles spreading her legs.

“ugggg cof cof” she coughed some pink smoke “this is not how I saw this going”

“hahahahaha then you probably didn’t saw this neither” a nasal voice exclaimed as the lights turn on.

She saw she was in what one could call an evil lair, monitors, machines, and chemicals across the room for what she could see. A giant computer filled with multiple monitors in front of her showed multiple streets and homes of her town.

There a chair turned around revealing a small man wearing a safari-like uniform with a helmet with a ban sign on it.

“let me guess you are the Witchsmeller cof cof” said Sabrina coughing a bit more. What was that gas to make her cough so much.

“Tim the Witchsmeller yes that’s me¡¡¡¡” he said in pride “the best witch hunter that hade ever existed” he said as he smiled at the girl in front of her.

The little blonde witch had star and moon earrings and pink hairclip and was dressed on a white tank top with a pink stripe that shows her midriff, a pink miniskirt, white socks, and white and pink sneakers.

All in all she was really nice looking.

“tch some witch hunter” Sabrina said with no fear “mixing a normal teen with a warlock” she then became angry “speaking of witch where is Harvey?¡¡¡ what have you done with him?¡¡¡” she said struggling on her bounds. With her arms over her head she couldn’t aim correctly and spell the little annoyance a new one.

“Ah yes the boy” he turned and typed something in the computer. Immediately one of the screens filled the whole thing showing Harvey walking in the street mumbling something about TV shows and false advertising “and you right the boy doesn’t have a drop of magic in him any could see that” he turn to give her a smug smile “however that doesn’t mean he couldn’t be used as bait” he laughed

“Bait?...wait…this was a trap?” Sabrina exclaimed in surprise.

“Oh yes my dear” he said in sick tone “a perfect trap for the only half witch on this side of the Atlantic...don’t you think Sabrina” he smiled at her.

“How do you know my name?” she wondered. Although she also was curious of why suddenly she felt the room warming up

“Oh I know more that just that my dear” he tap a new command and various screens turn on each one showing a video or a picture of Sabrina in different moments of the day.

“What the..?” she said in horror.

“Confused?” he asked “its normal, you see my dear I have been observing you for quite a time now” he asked as he gazed on video feeds of she walking with friends, casting spells with her aunts, sleeping, eating “and I have to said you are quite fascinating.

“I don’t see what its fascinating about this” she said in disgusts, feeling her privacy been invaded like that. She was sure she saw at least 3 videos of her undressing to take a shower or change clothes. “Creepy as hell its how I would call it” she suddenly felt a shudder travel her body.

The Witchsmeller smiled noticing her shudder.

“Ah but you are not seeing it from my perspective” he said turning to her “as your aunts had probably told you, I was born with no magic, because of that I was bullied, mocked, rejected by the other witches and warlocks.” He got angry for a moment before turning to her “I thought I was a lone…until I learned about you” she looked at him in confusion “half witch half mortal…bet you have hear things like...oh how weak you are…or maybe the typical you would never be a true witch?”

Sabrina looked uncomfortable. Both because what he said was true and because a small tingle that suddenly hit her on her neither region.

“w-what’s your point?” she asked angry not knowing why she felt her face heating up.

“My point dear” he said with a smile on his face “its that we both are rejected from the magic society never take seriously, always getting the bad end of the stick” he looked at her “yet we had proof that we aren’t the losers they thought we were” his smile grew almost perturbingly “I have become the most fearful witch hunter that have ever existed while your magic and spells can be compared with the best witches out there” he added showing clips of Sabrina doing magic “just imagine my dear” he said walking closer to the tied girl “if we can do all this on our own just imagine what we could do together”

Sabrina looked at him in disbelief.

“Are you?...are you seriously doing the _join me in the dark side_ speech? _”_ She asked not believing what she was hearing “FWY that’s like movie villain talk 101” she said in deadpan tone. However the effect was lose as her thighs began rubbing together and a blush covered her face.

“Oh no my dear I think you are confused” he said in glee tone that Sabrina didn’t like at all as he pulled out some sort of remote control from his pocket “I’m not OFFERING anything. I’m just ESTABLISHING what’s going to happen” he added in excited tone as he push some commands on the control.

Two metal hoses lowered themselves from the ceiling. Before she could ask what was happening, they shoot a new cloud of pink smoke at her.

“cof cof cof cof ahh cof cof...What’s cof cof” she cough at the smell. However this was soon replaced as she felt her whole body turning warmer and the tingle in her pussy increased “ahh what…. what did cof cof what did you do?” she asked between coughs.

“Like it?” he asked “it’s a special concoction made by me specially for witches your…ehem type” he said with a proud smile “originally its just a small magic paralyzer that will make sure you don’t try to hex me the moment I let your hands free” he explained “however, as you have noticed, it has quite a nice secondary effect in the physical body” he added with glee.

“Ah…what ugggg my body feels ahhh” she cried as her body shudder.

"Hot?. You feel to warm perhaps?. Maybe excited?” he asked.

“Why would ugg I feel excitement?” he said with anger. This made him look at her with bit of curiosity.

“ummm seems you still have full control of your mental feelings even when your body receptors are getting pleasure” he smiled “yet another point for been half witch…hahaha” he laugh “ohhhh our offspring certainly will have a lot of advantages”

“Offspring?¡¡¡” she asked both curious and with dread “what cof cof you talking”

“As I said before together we will make great things. And by that I mean we will create a whole generation of magical witch hunters” he said an evil look in his face “with your powers and my teachings they will tore the magic community apart and show all so called magicals what real power is hahahahahahahahahahaha”

ok officially he was starting to scare her.

“You are coff coff crazy¡¡¡” she said trying to move her hands to do a spell, however not even a spark of magic came out of her. “uggg cof cof”

“Oh seems that the magic paralyzer is making effect” he said happily before turning off the hoses and sending them away “ok now…” he tap a new command and this time multiple metallic hands appear around her.

“What now?” she asked annoyed before a hand moved and took off her hair clip “what…hey¡¡¡” she yelled angrily as other took off her earrings “stop that¡¡¡¡” two hands moved to her feet and untie the laces of her shoes before grabbing them and wiggled them off.

“Sorry my dear but for safety I must make sure to take off everything that could hold a potential dangerous magical object” he said in a not sorry at all tone.

A pair of hands moved to her skirt grabbing it by the waistband and pulling it down. The tentacles of her legs untie momentary allowing the hands to peel off the cloth.

“ahhh your pervert¡¡¡¡” she cried in anger as her soft pink panties were revealed. Her blush grew as the tingle feeling in her pussy.

“ummm you do have a preference for color pink…will need to remember that for future gifts and cloth buying” he said to himself.

“ahhhhh let go you pervert¡¡¡¡” she cried in anger as the final set of hands grabbed the hem of her shirt “don’t you dare¡¡¡¡” she said in anger before they pull it up until her breast were naked to his eyes. The worst part it was that again a shudder moved through her body as the cold air of his lair hit her breast. To his delight her nipples seems to harden because of that.

“my my you are quite a view my dear” he said in delight looking at the almost naked body of the teen ”I better save this for posterity” he added with a humorous tone as a camera click was heard and a image of her actual situation appeared on the screen “perfect, ok now…” he typed a new command.

The hands moved away (leaving her shirt over her breast and taking her stuff with them) before a new set appeared. These ones however hand some tools on them.

“Hey¡¡¡ ahh cut that off” she growled at a hand that use a measuring tape to take her measures before putting it over her breast “ouch” she cry as a hand grabbed her hair by the tip and another cut some inches form it “stop that¡¡¡

“hehehe sorry dear but before we can go to business I need to sate my hunter needs and learn all I can about you” he said as he turn to his computer where the data was been put “not bad for been 12 already reaching a solid B cup”

“Stop talking about my body” she said angrily. The tingle in her parts became harder to ignore, especially in her breasts where the tape touched her sensible skin.

“umm sensible skin…noted down as after exposure to potion” he noted that down “but wonder how much?” he tapped some commands. And arm descended behind Sabrina caressing one of its metallic fingers up her spine.

“epppp” she squealed at the sensation her body feeling like she just received an electric shock. Another hand join and both hands began caressing her sides “ahhhhh…s-top that¡¡¡ uggggg” she tried to resist however it was like each movement increased the heat feeling in her chest.

“Immediate reaction yet mind still resists” he noticed a small wet patch appearing on her panties “but still body reactions are the expected” he key new commands.

A new metallic hand joined the fray, caressing its way up the leg of the witch towards her panties.

“ah what are you…? DON’T YOU DARE” she yelled angrily as the hand leave goosebumps on its way towards her core. “uggg” she struggled again, yet her hands remained in place. “ugg ahhhh uggggggg” she tried to hold her moans as the hand began caressing over the cloth. “umm uggg” she try to hold as slowly it moved back and ford over her covered slit “ugggggg”

“What’s the matter dear? Cant help but feel good?” he asked with a mocking tone.

“of coarse…not uggggg...why I would feel ah..good for this ummmmmm” she said trying to hold up. However her own body betrayed her. Her face was red from her blush, her nipples were hard, form her toes to her head she could feel herself getting warmer and warmer. The tingling sensation on her pussy grew stronger and stronger as the hand moved its fingers over it. Soon a pressure grew in her core building up by the second.

“Im not…im not uggg…i…i….” he smiled and put a new command. The hand suddenly graved the cloth and pulled it up sinking it into her wet pussy. “ugggggggg¡¡¡¡¡¡” her toes curled as that broke her resistance making her cum at the moment. Her pussy dripped out juices wetting her underwear.

“hahahahaha seems that you did in fact enjoy it my dear” he mocked as order the metal hand away alongside the rest. “oh well I have all the data I need so I think we can finally come down and seal our alliance”

Sabrina raised her head. She was breathing hard but her eyes were filled with anger.

“You….are…crazy…” she said shuddering a bit (dripping more juices out) “just wait…uggg…once I can feel my magic again you…ah...you will be sorry” she threated with an icy tone.

“Maybe so my dear but A) your magic and your mobility wont come back until probably tomorrow morning and B)” he tapped some commands and the screen showed a video feed showing Salem trying to sneak (a failing) quietly in another part of the house “I think you would prefer if your feline friend manage to leave the house with all his 9 lives” he said on dark tone before pushing a buttom and a metal wall close behind the cat and began advancing against him leaving him quite trap between two walls that were closing.

“Salem¡¡¡” she yelled in worry “leaving him alone you monster¡¡¡¡” the girl yelled in anger

“That will depend of you my dear” he said in uncaring tone “you see I would prefer to do this in the most pleasant way for both of us, which mean you don’t trying to bite my head of or blowing my ears with your complains” Sabrina looked in worry as the walls closed on her friend “so as I see it we have 3 options” he pointed a button on his console “this button will open will open a door trap under that hallway that will take your little pet straight to one of my vortex traps and a one way ticket to be my newest trophy” he looked at her “that will happen if you keep fighting this” he then pointed to another button “this button will also open a door trap only this is for trash disposal which will expel the cat from my property with no harm on his fur…that if you swear to stop fighting and be more cooperative ” he then just shrugged “or you can simply don’t said anything and we can let the walls do their jobs and I take you anyway” Sabrina looked the screen where the poor cat seems to have a hearth attack “three options, one where we all are happy, one where only I am happy and one where anything could happen…so my dear what you will do?”

Sabrina looked at his friend about to be crushed by the walls. Her mind worked overtime trying to find a way out but coming blank each time.

Finally her head fell in defeat.

“Ok…you win...let him go” she said in sad tone.

“You swear no more fighting?” he asked in delight

“Yes…i…I wont fight anymore” she added

“Good decision my dear” he said pressing the right button.

Next thing Salem knew was that a trapdoor opened under him. And after a slide ride in the darkness, he was expelled into the street and onto a bunch of trash bags.

“There, the kitty is safe and sound, I hold my part of the deal” he said walking towards Sabrina with a dark smile “now…its your turn”

* * *

Next thing Sabrina knew was that she was on a bed in what she supposed was his bedroom.

She was totally naked (her panties ad shirt were taken off early) her hands where tied behind her back, bandages totally covering her hands and stopping any movements.

“I thought you said your gas will stop me from using magic until tomorrow and I already gave you my word” she said in neutral tone trying to hide her nervousness “so I don’t know why you had to tie me”

“Precaution my dear” the Witchsmeller said as he took off his own clothes “i have been hunting witches all my life so you will forgive me if I don’t trust fully when a witch said she is harmless” he finally stood naked in his room “to many close calls tend to mine one´s trust”

Sabrina blushed at the sight of his erected cock. Part of her was repulsed at the idea of this little washout about to be her first time. However thanks to the effects of the gas, her body felt a tingle and her thighs rub a bit trying to get rid of it as her pussy wet itself.

“Huff...just do what you have to do… and be over with” she said her anger mixing with her hopeless…she really hated this however her body seems to be against it as the moment she felt him on the bed and closing to her it was like a switch turn on in her as the wave of heat hit her again.

“I’m quite surprise you have been able to fight this long” he said as he spread open her legs revealing her wet pussy to him. Sabrina bite down the need to close her legs or try to kick him as her face turn red in embarrassment “even when your body is more that ager for this you still try to resist” he added moving closer.

“W-well what did you expected?” she said in anger and feeling quite humiliated “for me to simply accept you or join you without a fuss? If that’s true then you are as dumb as you a….ahhhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡” before she could insult him he inserted his rod inside her almost impaling her in one go “aw-wait im ahhhhhhhh” she cried as he press harder.

“ummmm so tightness is expected, but it’s a good thing you were already wet don’t you think” he said pushing one last time breaking through her hymen and entering fully in her.

“uggggggg ahhhhhhh” she shook her head in pain. Some tears dripped from her eyes “it…it hurts…you…you brute ugggggg”

“I would apology if it wasn’t for you about to insult me again” he said with a smile and began moving.

“ah ah ah ah uggg ah ah…it..it hurts ah ah…don’t move that ah ah fast ahhh” she complained as he bumped in and out her. His hands keep a grasp on her legs keeping them apart as he enjoyed the view of her breasts bouncing with each hit he gave her.

“ah ummm in will pass trust me my dear” he said in delight. His cock fits her perfectly as the tight canal closed on him “ah ah after it you will umm love it more every moment ummmmm”

“ugg ugggg i…I wont..you ahhhh ummmm ah ah ah” however she could feel her whole body been warmed up by his actions. Her nipples were erected, her whole body began sweating, her pussy felt on fire as the pain slowly transformed into pleasure.

“hehehe yes you will” he said stopping for a moment enjoying the feeling of his cock between her wet walls “I can feel your interior twitching and warming for me” he caressed her leg enjoying feeling her shaking.

“t-that’s because..uggg your stupid gas…ahhhhh” she moaned as he grabbed both her breasts and caressed them. “ah…don’t..touch ahhhhhh” she couldn’t help but feel an electric shock as he molded her soft mounds.

He smiled feeling her soft flesh and stiff nipples under his palms. Smiling he grabbed both nipples and pull them up.

“ahhhhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡” Sabrina couldn’t help but cry in pleasure as he pinched harder “s---stoooooopppppp¡¡¡¡¡¡” she moaned. He also grunted in pleasure as her walls tighten around his cock.

Almost giggling he gave the nipples a twist more and pulled harder.

“ahhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡” Sabrina cried as her walls closed in and he felt his cock getting wetter at her cum. Her eyes also wet realizing what she has done and at the warming nice sensation that traveled through her body even when she didn’t want to feel that way.

He released his hold leaving the soft mounds bounce freely making her gasp.

“ugggg” Sabrina trembled. However this time there was a feeling of losing, like she wanted him to keep molesting her breasts.

“you have quite the indecent look now my dear” he mocked her in delight as he massaged her breasts again.

“Its...not true” she said in defiance “I’m just…uncomfortable” she said in trembling voice still recovering from her climax.

“hehehe then I suppose I should give you some rest” he said taking hold of her legs again and deeping his cock inside her before moving again.

“uggg ahhh you..you said ahhhh…..” she moaned as he began moving faster insde her.

“yes..ummm I did…ahh …but I ahvent finish yet…I still have to cum you know..ah ah ah” he grunted

“ah ah ah cum?...ah ah ah wait..inside me?¡¡¡” she cry in horror.

“that’s how WE are suppose to have kids my dear” he said in glee tone. He pulled out a moment and pressed her legs forcing them at the sides of her head before entering her “ahh this is better”

“ahhhh no to deep¡¡¡¡ ah ah ah ah” she cired feeling his cock reaching her womb “ah ah ah stop..i..im not ready to be..ah ah ah I don’t want ah ah ah”

“ah ah ah ah…yes umm so good my dear ah ah ah be ready to give your magic to a new ah ah ah witch hunter umm” he said in delight moving faster

“ah ah ah ah no..ah ha ha…not inside ah ah ah ah please no…nononono uggg” she could feel his cock becoming bigger ready to shoot “ah ah ah ah AHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡¡”

“arggggg” he grunted releasing his load inside her.

“That was quite enjoyable my dear witch” Tim said as he stood from the bed.

Sabrina remained there lying on one side. Her hair was a bit disheveled, her body covered in sweat. Her naked pussy was leaking cum and blood.

“I will take a shower and bring something for you and me to eat and drink” he smiled “its important to have energy for the next round and for you to have enough nutriments for the baby” he added walking away.

The teenage witch just lay there; pulling her legs closer to her she let some tear fell from her eyes as she try to not let sadness take over.

She needed to keep fighting. Show he can’t control her.

“uggg” more cum dripped out her pussy.

Even if she just lost her virginity to him. Even if he, probably, had just impregnated her.

Tears fell faster and she allowed herself to cry.


End file.
